Riser Phenex must die
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Rias Gremory, desperate to get out of her marriage with Riser Phenex, hires one of the Underworld's most notorious terrorists, the mercenary Issei Hyoudou. Issei works with the Hero Faction to try to kill Riser Phenex. The question is, can they do it without dying?
1. Consultation

**Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a new story called Riser Phenex must die. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Speech."

[Ddraig talking]

'Talking to Ddraig'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD.

* * *

**(Rias's Pov)**

I glanced back over my shoulder.

Whew, I think I finally lost Enku.

I sighed as I tightly gripped the brown satchel bag I am carrying.

Okay, time to get moving.

I looked at the piece of paper where he said that he will be.

I turned into a shady looking alleyway.

I ignored the people by the dumpsters, their lustful stares have no effect on me.

I continued walking until I saw the neon sign.

_Ayerpo's Bar _

The Y isn't visible, just like the man said.

I went inside, just like the note said.

It is very rowdy and noisy inside here.

People are playing pool and darts, shady looking bikers and the sort.

I took a seat at the bar, just like the note instructed me to. The bartender put down the glass he was washing and looked at me. His tall lanky, pale features stared at me before speaking.

"What'll ya have?"

The bartender said before stopping.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?"

"Yes, but I am not here to drink. I am looking for RED."

I said as his blacks eyes stared seriously at me.

His head turned to the left and to the right before coming back at me.

"He's in the back. I'll signal that you are coming in."

He said as he put his hand underneath the counter.

I nodded and got up from the bar, going towards the doors that the bartender pointed me to.

I went through the doors, noticing the change in lighting as I walked in the hallway. It is no longer loud here, but very quiet. The bright lights of the bar are replaced by dim blue lights.

I walked down the hallway, and made a left. I see a large man in black standing in front of a door.

He stared at me as I approached him, but then stepped aside.

"He's waiting."

He said as I heard laughter coming from inside of the room.

I opened the wooden door, seeing a cloaked man with a blank white mask on his face and a blonde hair girl sitting on his lap. The two are sitting on the other side of a table, and I see an empty wooden chair, so I took that as a seat. The room is very dim, with only a flickering light over the table showing us light.

"Jeanne, please leave, business is starting."

The man said in a rather soft voice.

The girl obliged, leaving us as he turned his attention on me. I can't see his eyes through his mask, nor his face, so I can't tell what he is thinking. I can feel his aura, he isn't Devil. He's a Human, but a powerful one at that.

"So, you must be Miss Gremory, my associate told me of you. Did you bring the gold he told you to bring?"

The man asked as I took out the plastic bag with gold coins within the satchel. I pushed the bag of gold coins towards him, and he examined them.

"Don't worry, there are one hundred gold coins in there, just like he said."

I told him as he put the bag down.

"I can tell. Great, now, you must have looked for me for some reason. Tell me, what issue can I solve for you, Miss Gremory?"

"I want you to kill my fiancée, Riser Phenex."

I said as he folded his hands on the table, the mask obscuring his reaction.

"You want me to what now? I just want to make sure that I heard you right."

"You heard me, I want you to kill my fiancée Riser Phenex."

I said as he took out a notepad and pen. He ripped out a piece of paper and wrote something on the piece of paper, which he slid over to me.

_20,000_

!

"W-what?! 20,000 gold coins!"

I shouted, outraged at this price.

"Yes, 10,000 the next time we meet, and 10,000 after the job is done."

He replied to me.

"That is impossible! I can't get that kind of money."

I said as he put his figner on his mask, as if to think.

"Can't or won't? Why don't you ask your brother for that kind of money? I'm sure a Maou can afford it."

He said in a mocking voice.

"I can't. There must be some other way."

I said, my voice trembling a bit as I beg him to consider another option.

"Hmmm, your passion is to be commended. I see. I have another idea….."

"You are a very beautiful girl, Miss Gremory. Your figure is buxom, and your beauty is very known throughout the Underworld….."

He said as I dreaded where this conversation was going.

"Your peerage, what is it comprised of?"

He asked me.

"Two males, and four females, which includes me."

I said as he nodded his masked and cloaked head glanced down at my body, which is still wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Your peerage is full of beautiful women correct? I want pictures and videos."

!

I think I know what he means, but I hope I am wrong.

"Pictures and videos of what?"

"Ecchi pictures and videos. I'm a breast man after all."

!

How can he expect something like that!

"I can tell you are troubled by your expression, Miss Gremory, but this is a condition for drastically lowering my price. Instead of 20,000 gold coins, I will only require of 1,000 coins."

"Isn't there another way?!"

"I apologize Miss Gremory. That is the lowest I will go to."

He said in a tone of finality.

I struggled for words to say before sighing.

"Fine. You win. I'll take the pictures of me and my peerage."

"And don't forget to bring the 500 coins."

He said as he got up from his chair, gesturing me to stand up as well, which I did.

"Now, Miss Gremory. Bring five hundred coins to me at this address."

He said, scribbling an address down on another piece of paper on his notepad. He ripped the paper off the pad, handing it to me.

I looked down at the address, which I know. It is in the human world. It is near Kuoh Academy, the school that I currently go to.

"Wait, when do I give you the coins, pictures and videos?"

"Don't worry, I'll contact you when the time is right."

He said to me.

"Wait! How do I contact you?"

I asked him as he laughed.

"Sorry princess, it doesn't work like that. I will contact you."

He said after he stopped laughing.

"Now, do you have any other questions?"

He asked me.

"Will the death of Riser be linked back to me?"

I asked as he shook his head.

"Miss Gremory, I assure you that no one will know of your complicity in his death. No one outside of my group will know of this arrangement as I firmly believe in client-assassin confidentiality."

He said as I nodded.

"Okay, don't worry Miss Gremory, it will be done. I assure you can show yourself out?"

He asked me.

"Yes."

I said as he nodded.

"Good day then. I will contact you when the time is right."

* * *

**(Issei's Pov)**

'What do you think Ddraig?'

I asked my Dragon.

[Ah partner, you should really reconsider getting involved in this. This Devils are wrapped in tradition. Kill one, you will need to watch over your shoulder for the rest of your life.]

'Ddraig, I need to do something that helps the Hero Faction. This will help our group. It will show them of our power, should we choose to reveal ourselves.'

[Just be careful partner. You need to find something to kill the Phenex, which is very very hard to accomplish.]

'Interesting Ddraig. I will contact Cao Cao now.'

I told Ddraig as he huffed.

I looked out of the door to make sure that no one will overhear what I am about to say to my friend and leader.

There was no one, so the coast is clear for me to contact Cao Cao.

I chanted a basic contact spell that Georg taught me, waiting for Cao Cao to respond.

"Yes, Issei? How did the consultation go?"

Cao Cao's voice resounded within my head.

"Very good. We came to an agreement."

"What is the job?" He asked.

"We are going to kill her fiancée, a certain Riser Phenex."

I said as Cao Cao laughed.

"Issei, your clients are truly very interesting. If it is a Phenex that will die by my hand, so be it."

Cao Cao stated.

Hmph, what a battle freak.

"Yes, I will be coming back to headquarters to discuss the plan of action."

"Will you be teleporting back?"

"Yes, I'll be returning now. Is Jeanne back?" I asked.

"Yes, she just arrived back. Alright, we'll be waiting."

* * *

Please follow, favorite, and review! I want to know what you think about this new story. If you have any questions comments, or concerns, please review, or message me and I will get back to you as soon as possible.

I will update this more frequently after I finish The Argento Case, but if popular demand dictates, I will update this according to readers reviews and comments.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	2. Welcome to Kuoh Academy, Issei

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of Riser Phenex must die.

"Speech."

[Ddraig talking]

'Talking to Ddraig'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD.

* * *

"Welcome back Issei."

Cao Cao said to me as I walked into the safehouse, a warehouse in Lucifaad's industrial area. We acquired it when we assassinated a Devil's business rival, and as payment, he gave us this warehouse to use as a base of operations.

I glanced over at Cao Cao who was sipping on Chinese tea, by the smell of it. Cao Cao has a seat at the wooden circular table, one of the few pieces of furniture on this warehouse, which is mostly empty, save for a few beds, tables, and mats, in addition to the health products.

I took a seat next to Georg, who was reading a book that looks to be Latin from the text that I can see.

"How was the meeting?"

He asked after putting down his cup of tea.

"Very good. I've established what Miss Gremory wants, and made sure that we are properly compensated for the task. These funds can easily be used to recruit more help in the future."

I said as I glanced at Cao Cao, who looked at the door which had just been opened. I looked and saw Siegfried strolling over to the table.

"I see. What is the direction you wish to proceed?"

Cao Cao asked as Siegfried took a seat at the table.

"I wish to find something that can kill a Phenex. Their regeneration powers are quite troublesome."

"Indeed, Issei. But remember, everything can killed, God, man or Phenex. Tell me, what harms Devils?"

Cao Cao asked.

"Is that a trick question? Light and anything associated with the Biblical God."

"Indeed, there is the solution."

Georg said as he put down his book.

"Do tell, Georg."

Cao Cao asked as I looked at Georg. What could he mean?

"Your Boosted Gear can infuse the essence with holiness of the Biblical God as we saw in the fight against those Vampires a few months back."

Georg said as I remember what he meant. Indeed, I managed to infuse holy water into my Boosted Gear, greatly hurting the Vampires that we fought in Russia.

"I see. So you want me to infuse into the Boosted Gear holy objects?"

"Precisely. From what I've been reading about the Phenex is that their regeneration ability is second to none, but it does have its limitations. If one is strong enough, they can destroy the Phenex so that it can't regenerate. In essence, weaken the Phenex with holy water before finishing it off with the Boosted Gear or some other weapon."

Brilliant. I never would have thought of that.

"Very interesting Georg. I suppose we now have a method to kill the Phenex."

Siegfried said as he nodded his head.

"So, Issei, what is your next course of action?"

Cao Cao asked.

Hmm, that is a good question, I do not know yet.

"Now that we know how to kill the Phenex, we have several more questions before we take any action."

I said as they all looked at me.

"Should we disguise his murder as an accident or should it be known that he died at our hand?"

"He makes a good point Cao Cao. Our numbers are strong, but it may be premature to reveal ourselves."

Georg added.

"We shall kill him and make it known he was murdered. We will show all of them of our power, our resolve, and they shall know that we are a force to be reckoned with."

Cao Cao said as I nodded, thinking of what to say next.

I smiled as I knew what I was going to say.

"You want to demonstrate the power of us in front of the supernatural world? What is the biggest stage beside the Rating Game?"

"The Devil Rating Game? What of it?"

Cao Cao asked, astonished when I said rating game.

"Indeed, the Rating Game shall be an opportunity that we can strike. We can kill the Devils there in front of an audience, demonstrating the power of us."

I said as Cao Cao smiled at me.

"Very well, we shall strike at a Rating Game if it should materialize."

Cao Cao said as I folded my hands on the table.

"I will get it to materialize by contacting Miss Gremory directly. She will set up the Rating Game with Riser, and at that time, we shall strike. As such, I will need to enroll into her school to contact her."

I said as Cao Cao snickered.

"You going to school? That is rich."

"Do you take any offense to that course of action?"

I asked as he settled down.

"No. Don't get into any engagements though. It is not worth it to get into an engagement with the sisters of two Satans so early on."

Interesting, the Sitri heiress is there too? It must be, as the Astaroth heiress is in the Underworld Academy for Devils, and the Asmodeus heir is dead, if I recall correctly.

"Of course. I would never jeopardize our group's safety."

I said as Cao Cao nodded.

"Very well. I'd assume you need to initiate the process of enrolling into that school."

"Indeed. I would also need a room to stay at."

"It shall be done. Anything else you require?"

"Yes."

I said, turning to Georg.

"Can you create a limiter for me? I can't have my identity as RED be known to Miss Gremory, who has felt my aura and is likely to recognize me."

"Of course. I will take a day or two though."

He responded.

"Could you also give me a transporter? I might not have time to complete a summoning chant."

"That will also be done."

Georg added. I then turned my attention to Cao Cao.

"Alright, will two days be more than enough to insert me into the school system?"

I asked Cao Cao.

"That is more than enough time."

"Great."

* * *

"What an annoying uniform."

I murmured to myself as I adjusted the Kuoh Academy uniform on my way to said academy.

I glanced around as I made my way to the entrance of the school, cautious that no supernatural being would attack me.

The bracelet limiter that Georg gave me is working, as the link to Ddraig is very weak right now. I don't think I can even go into Scale Mail at this level, but I still can defend myself.

I have a bottle of holy water, and a dagger blessed by a priest, and those two should be more than enough to kill anything that attempts to attack me.

"Oh, is that a new kid?"

"He looks cute."

"He better not be a pervert like the rest of them are."

I shook my head in disgust as I heard some of these comments from girls in front of the school.

They live their lives, so insignificant to the greater scheme of things. They walk around, ignoring the supernatural around them, hoping that they don't get killed by them. Their powerlessness irks me a great deal.

Why Cao Cao values them over supernatural beings is beyond me.

I ignored them and walked to the main office to get the schedule for my classes.

"Hello there, may I help you?"

The secretary said as I put on a smile.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, and I am transferring in as a student."

"Ah yes, here is your schedule."

"Thank you."

I said, taking the piece of paper from her hand.

Alright, it says to go to room 202.

I walked to that room easily, having memorized the layout of the building from the structural drawings Cao Cao found.

Hm, I feel Devils walking through the very hallways I passed. I counted at least six so far, and I'm sure that there is more, given the fact that I have not yet encountered the Sitri heiress or Miss Gremory yet.

Ah here it is. Room 201.

I felt two Devil auras in the room, but entered anyway as they are low-level Devils, and can't harm me anyway.

"Who are you?"

The teacher, a woman in her thirties asked me.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, and I am a student who just transferred into this class."

"Ah yes, Issei."

She said to me before turning to the class.

"Well, please introduce yourself."

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet all of you."

I said as I gave a slight bow towards the class as the girls looked at me with fawning eyes.

Hm, this is uncomfortable. I'd rather be hunting Vampires in Russia that have to deal with teenage girls. But I could see their breasts, so bear with it Issei, bear with it.

"Please take a seat next to Saji Genshirou."

She said as this Saji raised his hand. Ah, it is one of the Devils I felt. Hm, this Devil feels strong.

'Ddraig, do you feel that?'

[Yes partner, he has Vrtira inside of him. Be wary.]

Thanks Ddraig.

I walked over as Saji glared at me, and I simply smiled in return.

I don't think he feels my power, so I am not sure as to why he is glaring at me.

Well, I sure that he can't hurt me, so I will leave him alone as long as he does the same.

* * *

This day was rather boring.

A lot of the information I learned in class was already known by me as I've read many books on the information during the downtime between missions.

During lunch, I noticed Saji following me around the lunchroom.

"Does your master know you are following me?"

I smiled at him as he glared back at me.

He is of the peerage of the Sitri girl if I remember correctly.

"Kaichou would like to see you."

He said as he gritted his teeth.

Hm, Miss Sitri would like to see me? Very interesting.

"When?" I asked.

"Immediately after school."

He replied as I nodded.

"Alright, I'll be there. Also, do you know where the Occult Research Club is by any chance?"

His eyes narrowed when I mentioned the club.

"What is your business with them?"

He asked as he glared at me.

I've prepared a multitude of lies just in case something like this arose.

"I'm related to Akeno Himejima. She is my cousin and I was told that she would be in the club."

He focused his eyes on me before telling me the directions to the clubhouse.

Thanks, sucker.

* * *

I finished lunch early and made my way to the clubhouse, which was in the wooded part of the school.

I felt that I was being watched by a Devil, of whom I do not know.

It does not matter though as I intend on telling Miss Gremory of our plans before departing from this school.

The clubhouse looks rather nice from the outside, and it looks even better on the inside.

I got inside by picking the lock to the clubhouse without making a sound.

I feel that one Devil is in here, and that Devil is Miss Gremory.

Very good.

I can tell her the plan in peace.

I walked all the way upstairs silently before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

She replied from inside.

"It is RED."

I said as she dropped something inside of the room.

"Come inside quickly!"

I did just that.

"You look different than expected."

She replied as she gestured me to sit down.

"I get that a lot."

I said as I shook my head to refuse the seat.

I've learned my lesson about sitting down in chairs that I haven't seen before.

In a mission in Southeast China, I was tricked into sitting into a chair that restrained me. I got out easily, but then vowed to never sit down in a spot that I haven't examined.

"I prefer to stand thank you."

"Did anyone see you come in?"

"I believe so."

I said as her eyes widened.

"Don't worry, if anyone comes, I'll pretend to take you hostage. This meeting will never be revealed to anyone."

I said as she calmed down.

"Anyway, I believe that I have a plan of action to murder Riser. A Rating Game is where we will kill him."

I said as she looked at me puzzled.

"Why the Rating Game?"

"It is simple. It is hard to make a Phenex death look accidental, so we need to murder him in front of everyone. A Rating Game where you will participate will take any and all suspicion off of you, and make you into a victim that had her Rating Game attacked by terrorists. No one will suspect a thing."

I said before frowning.

"Do you feel that?"

I said, referring to the numerous Devils gathering outside of the clubhouse. Hm, it appears that they are onto me.

"Yes, those are my peerage members and the rest are Sona's."

I nodded when she said this.

"There are twelve Devils outside. Well, I need you to act as a hostage."

"Wait, why?"

"If I leave you unharmed, people might get suspicious and wonder what I was doing here. If I make you a hostage, you will be the victim and I will be the terrorist that held you hostage. Do you understand?"

"Alright, ready to be a hostage?"

* * *

"Devils, show yourselves or the bitch dies!"

I said as I walked out of the clubhouse with Rias in front of me as a human shield. I am holding an exorcist gun to Rias's head and have Rias's body under control with my right arm.

I groped a bit of her body as I advanced forward to the twelve Devils in front of us.

Breasts are always nice, even in situations like this.

"Buchou!"

Members of her peerage shouted.

"Rias!"

Everyone gasped.

"Alright, just calm down and bring the gold and pictures to the address in a week. We will further discuss details there."

I whispered in her ear as she trembled.

She is a very good actor as she is doing exactly what I told her to do.

"You have a lot of nerve to do this. Holding the sister of Sirzechs-sama hostage will get you killed!"

Sona Sitri said to me as I grinned.

"Please Devils, there need not be more bloodshed. Just let me go, and I will let your darling Rias live."

It was a tense moment as I stared at the Devils. They all looked towards each other before looking to Sona, whose eyes are narrowed.

"Do you truly think you can get away with this?"

"I know I can."

I said.

I have to make this escape look convincing. I can't activate my transporter until I am clear of these Devils, otherwise they can track me back to the hideout, and that cannot happen.

I just have to get rid of these Devils before activating the transporter.

"I'm warning you. If you try anything, she dies. Now back away!"

They all moved to the right side, and I moved towards the left. We stared at each other as I passed to the side, almost into the forest.

I then pointed the gun at them as I crept slowly into the forest.

"See you in a week."

I whispered into Rias's ear as I fired at the crowd of advancing Devils.

I pushed her away and ran into the forest as fast as I could.

I jumped into the trees as I felt eight Devils following me.

I grinned as I activated the transporter, which has a thirty second activation time.

Since Humans are inherently slower than Devils, they caught up to me with ten seconds left on the transporter.

Alright, fight to them off until the transporter activates.

There are eight of them in a semicircle in front of me. Three of them are wielding weapons, probably the Knights of the peerages.

I took out a flask of holy water as they rushed at me.

I splashed them and they went backwards, holding their faces in pain at the holy water.

3,2,1…

Bye bye, Devils.

"See ya Devils later!"

I said as I materialized out of Kuoh Academy and into the Lucifaad warehouse.

"How was school today?"

Cao Cao asked.

"Meh."

* * *

Please follow, favorite, and review! Reviewing gives me feedback from all of you as to your thoughts about the story. So if you can, please review.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	3. Mission start

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of Riser Phenex must die.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD.

* * *

"You caused quite a commotion, you know?"

Miss Gremory said to me as she sat down.

I chuckled as she settled into the seat directly across from me.

"Well, people normally greet each other with a hello, but I guess that will do."

I said as I smiled before putting on my business face.

"I'm very well aware of the prudent security measures around you since our last little get together."

Rias frowned as I mentioned this.

"Onii-sama put his entire peerage at school to protect me because of this. Serafall-sama did the same to Sona."

I nodded my head at this new information.

"Very likely that the two, doting Satans would do something like this. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you arrived here on time."

Here, which is a shady nightclub in the red light district of Agreas, the city in the Underworld's sky. The nightclub is called Cloak and Dagger, a rather fitting name, given the types that often come here.

"How hard was it to escape your protection detail? Are you absolutely sure that you shook them off?"

I said seriously, not wanting to have to potentially fight Sirzechs Lucifer's entire peerage without the aid of the rest of the group.

"You would have no idea. Let's just discuss the details of the plan before they discover I am gone."

I smirked when she said this.

Ah, princess, it appears you have some rebellion inside of you.

"First things first. Did you bring it?"

I said as she scowled at me before reaching into her burlap sack that sat on her lap.

She reached in and felt around before out a small flash drive and sack of coins.

"All….of them are in here."

She said as she looks ashamed.

Don't be ashamed, breasts and naked women are perfectly naturally things. That is why I will have them in my dream of being a harem king.

I took the cloth sack of coins and looked inside. I lifted the sack up and felt the weight of the bag to be consistent of that which has five hundred coins.

"Alright, you managed to set up the Rating Game right?"

"I asked Grayfia, who was suspicious at first, but then she consented and told Riser. Riser agreed to the Game and gave my peerage ten days to train." She said.

Alright, sounds fine.

"Possible locations for the Game?"

I asked.

"We decided upon the exact location. It will be in an exact replica of Kuoh Academy in pocket dimension in the Underworld. The game will start exactly at noon time."

Alright, very good. It shall be easy to get a layout of this building so we can plan out our assault.

"Okay. We will be there."

I said as she looked puzzled.

"How? I haven't told you where it is."

I chuckled before showing her a strand of her own hair.

"This will let us know of your exact location. We will use a spell to transport ourselves there."

"Where did you get that?!"

She said, referring to the hair.

"I took the liberty to take it off your head when you acted as my hostage."

I said as she fumed.

I sighed before explaining what I needed it.

"It is the price of doing business."

I said as she glared at me.

"Anyway, make sure that none of my peerage gets hurt in the assassination attempt." She said.

Ah, a caring Devil. It is rare to see one of those around.

"I'll attempt to not injure any of your peerage members. But I must tell you this. Let's say things go south in the assassination attempt, we do need hostages to escape. I'm not saying this will happen, but we need to plan for contingencies."

I said as she nodded.

"But try your best to make sure the assassination attempt goes smoothly."

She said as she got up from her seat.

"I should get back as soon as I can."

She said.

"Wait, we need to finalize the details for the rest of the payment. Let's say the assassination attempt goes off without a hitch, they will keep you under heavy guard, making it very hard to escape. In that case, I will contact you in a month after the attempt in order to secure the rest of the payment."

"What is the other situation you have in mind?"

Rias asked me.

"If things go south, and we need hostages, you will no doubt be under extremely heavy guard, perhaps from your brother's own peerage. In that case, contact will be extremely difficult. I will wait under their guard is relaxed and then attempt to contact you. This could take anywhere from six months to six years. In any case, do not attempt to not pay me. I will find you and make you pay."

I did not mean the last part as a threat, but I take it that she took it as one.

"Do not be alarmed Miss Gremory. That is not a threat, it is a promise."

* * *

"Ten days, Cao Cao. Their game will take place in a pocket dimension."

I said as I sat across from Cao Cao, who is typing away on his laptop.

"You have a strand of her hair?"

He asked without looking up from his laptop.

"Of course."

I said as he put his hand out.

I gave him the small bag where the hair strand was in.

"Very good."

"Well, if you will excuse me, I need to go to my room for private time."

I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead, no one will bother you Issei."

* * *

Oh wow, this stuff really is nice.

The girls in her peerage are really something.

Akeno's breasts look nice and plump.

Asia's look modest but firm.

Koneko's are like watching a flower that is about to bloom.

And Rias's…

They are the bustiest pair of breasts I've seen, and that is saying a lot in itself.

I've spent ten days locked in this room, only going out to retrieve my food or to use the bathroom.

I've run through countless tissue boxes in my enjoyment of this wonderful flash drive and its contents.

Yes, I know. I'm a vile and disgusting person, I've been called that by various opponents, male and female, Vampires to Werewolves.

I've been called worse though, when I first used my special attack, Dress Break.

I've lost track of time looking at the pictures and videos of her naked or scantily dressed peerage. I'm not sure what day it is.

I've maintained my shape somewhat. When I wasn't looking at the pictures and videos, eating, or going to the bathroom, I was exercising.

I heard a knocking to the door as I was looking at my small computer screen.

"Come in."

I said as I heard the door opening. I didn't turn around as I focused on the picture of Asia on my screen.

"Come Issei, it is time."

Cao Cao's voice said to me.

He flickered on the lights, causing me to cringe as I haven't seen light in many days.

"How long has it been?"

I asked.

"Ten days."

I nodded.

"So it is today?"

I asked.

"Indeed. It starts within the hour."

"Alright, let's get suited up."

* * *

I stared at the rest of my comrades, who were still in the process of getting ready.

Cao Cao is in his uniform black battle uniform that resembles a school uniform.

Georg is in his magician robe, an ornate red outfit.

Leonardo is wearing a simple black robe.

Siegfried is wearing light silver armor.

Jeanne is wearing chainmail armor with a helmet.

And Heracles is wearing only pants. No shirt, or anything on his upper body.

Well, that is a first for him.

Cao Cao is standing on the table, probably about to give a speech.

"Gather around. This is the mission that will put us into the collective consciences of the mythological world." Cao Cao said as we all watched him in silence.

"Today is the day where we strike at the heart of the Devils."

He continued.

"Today. Today is the day where humanity will rise again!"

We all cheered him.

"Today is the day where humanity will fight for its freedom!"

We cheered even louder than before.

"Today is the day where humanity begins a new chapter in history. A new history will be written. A history led not by Gods or beast, but by humanity!"

* * *

I looked at my watch.

_12:03_

We are all huddled together in the groups that we are assigned in.

Cao Cao, Leonardo, Georg, and Heracles are in one group.

Jeanne, Siegfried, and I are in the other group.

It is two minutes until our operation commences.

We've planned to start our operation five minutes after the start of the Rating Game.

The two groups have distinct tasks.

Cao Cao and his group are to jam the communications within Riser's group, as well as to prevent information of the attack from being known for as long as possible. Georg is to do the disrupting of communications while Cao Cao and Heracles support him. Leonardo on the other hand, is our support as he creates monsters to help us kill Riser and neutralize his peerage.

Our group is to directly engage Riser and his peerage, and to visually confirm Riser's death.

Cao Cao told us that the forces we will engage will number around two dozen Devils. He estimates that there are hundreds of Devils on standby, should an attack happen during the Rating Game. This is likely due to my incident with Rias at Kuoh Academy, and this is a thorn in our side as it makes the success of an efficient evacuation difficult.

"It's time."

Cao Cao announced.

My group huddled together, as did Cao Cao's group.

Georg created a purple magical circle underneath us, transporting us to Kuoh Academy.

I've gotten use to teleportation now, so I am not as affected as when I first started.

The circle took us to Kuoh Academy, and we materialized in the school building, the classroom I was assigned to.

Our circles materialized at the same time, so we both came into the classroom together. Cao Cao stepped out first and turned to face everyone.

"Strike hard, strike fast. This is our moment to show the Devils what we are capable of. This must be successful for the sake of humanity. Godspeed everyone."

* * *

I've hit a writer's block with Chronicles of the Satan Civil War, so I've been working on this one instead. Please follow, favorite, and especially review. Reviews help me better write the story.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	4. The murder of Riser Phenex

**Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of Riser Phenex must die.**

[Ddraig]

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD.

* * *

**(Cao Cao's pov)**

"Georg, what is the status on the Devils communications?"

I asked him as I looked out the window to see Issei and his group go into the forest.

"The Devils are seeing a tactical battle. I've manipulated the images outgoing to what I believe will buy us the most time before our scheme is exposed."

I nodded.

"And as for the outgoing communications?"

I asked as he smirked.

"Will have to get past me first, and I will redirect them back. I will also send out messages from both sides periodically to pretend that nothing is wrong."

Very good Georg, very good.

"Play the announcement now."

I said.

"The announcer is the wife of Satan Lucifer, is it not?"

He asked. Being thorough, I like it.

"Indeed. Grayfia Lucifuge it is."

He nodded as he created a magical circle with his hands.

"Attention, there is a problem with the pocket dimension, making continuation of the Rating Game impossible. Riser-sama, Rias-sama, please remain in your respective bases and recall your peerages."

I smirked as I heard Grayfia Lucifuge's voice echo throughout the area.

Damn, I love using that mimicry spell.

I turned to Heracles, who is tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Sorry you have to do this, but I need you to stay back, in case if they discover us prematurely."

Heracles grunted in anger, to which I ignored.

I then glanced at Leonardo.

"Create the monsters. Have them follow Issei's group to support them."

Leonardo nodded as shadows appeared underneath his feet.

I smiled as they materialized into various animals, such as lions, tigers, bears, and griffins.

The shadow monsters rushed out the classroom to aid Issei's group.

"Now Leonardo, let's commence the secondary operation."

* * *

**(Issei's pov)**

"Alright, they played the message."

I said as Leonardo's monsters came next to me.

"Devils, search!"

I commanded the shadow monsters after saying the command word to them. Leonardo taught me on how to control his creations, which I find amusing, and very effective.

The animals growled as they rushed out of the forest, towards Riser's base, which is the swimming pool if I remember correctly.

"Alright, you all remember your assigned targets?"

I said, sprinting after the shadow animals.

"Yes, Is-kun. I'll get anyone in Is-kun's way."

Jeanne said as she came up beside me.

"Of course. Our objective is to protect you from any danger you might encounter."

Siegfried said simply as he ran with the swords in his hands.

"Take the North side, Siegfried. Go in on my command."

"Jeanne, South side."

We each went to our designated spots, including the animals, which I pointed to the West side.

I myself took the East side.

We've trapped them in on all sides.

I smiled as I felt the amount of Devils inside.

They can't sense us as Georg put a invisibility spell on us.

I swear that there is nothing that man can't do.

Sixteen Devils, just like we were told.

None of them were particularly powerful.

It is just two High-class Devils and the rest at relatively low Low-class Devils.

We've taken stronger, so they should be no problem.

Now, it's go time.

Ddraig, ready?

[Of course, partner.]

I smiled.

[Dragon Booster]

Should I use it? Or should I not?

Well, it never hurts to be safe.

Missions can go south quickly.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

Armored engulfed my body as I turned towards the brick wall in front of me.

Go time.

I readied my armored fist and punched the wall, causing it to shatter into millions of pieces.

I see the shocked looks of Riser and his peerage.

"Riser Phenex, I presume."

I smirked behind my armored face.

"Who the hell are you?!"

He said as his peerage formed a defensive barrier among him.

Well, if they get in the way, they get in the way.

"My name is RED, I'm sure you know what that means."

I said as Siegfried, Jeanne, and the animals entered through the other walls.

"You're an assassin!"

He screamed as he shot a fireball at me.

"And you're going to die."

I said as I dodged the fireball by rolling to my right.

"Dragon shot!"

I said, firing a shot of energy at the v-formation of Devils in front of him.

The Devils went flying like bowling pins, except the other High-class Devil I felt.

Yubelluna is her name I believe.

"Attack the Devils, I'll get Yubelluna and Riser."

I said as I heard the clashing of swords and the growling of animals.

"Try to limit the causalities on your discretion."

I said as I launched another Dragon shot at Riser.

Riser's Queen intercepted it with an explosion from her wand.

Ah, explosive fire magic?

Quite weak in my opinion.

Anyway, I don't like to kill women, so I will make it quick, but somewhat painful for her.

I pull out a Bible as Riser and Yubelluna cringed.

I rushed at Yubelluna, dodging her explosive blasts as I closed in on her.

"In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God."

John 1:1, a wonderful scripture in the Bible for causing absolutely insufferable pain to Devils.

Ah, it had its effect. All of the Devils are writhing in pain, Yubelluna and Riser aren't in as much pain as the lower class Devils are.

"For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life."

Ah, John 3:16.

You know, I love pretty much all Book of John verses.

Alright, they are stunned.

I gave Yubelluna a good Bible thumping, hitting her across the face with the Bible, sending her flying across the room.

Riser, it's just you and me now.

I threw the Bible at his groaning body, hitting him and causing pain due to its holy influence.

I took out a flask of holy water and poured it over my Sacred Gear.

[Transfer]

Hmph, my Boosted Gear and all of my armor is completely coated with holy water, so every little punch is that much worse due to its holy influence.

Alright, time to die Riser.

I punched Riser in the mouth, throwing him against the wall as blood gushed out from his mouth.

Alright, go in for the kill.

I rushed to his body against the wall, and punched him in the head over twenty times before throwing a few kicks to his face.

I smiled as I felt his life force fade to nothing.

So much for Phenex resurrection.

Riser Phenex has just died.

I glanced around at the other Devils in the room, all promptly unconscious.

For when a Devil loses connection to his or her master, they are rendered unconscious as their life force is directly connected to their master's.

I gathered Siegfried and Jeanne before creating a magical circle for communication.

"Cao Cao, it is done."

I said to Cao Cao who giggled.

"Alright good job. Proceed to the secondary extraction point."

Cao Cao said as the circle broke off.

The secondary extraction point?

Why that one?

Is the primary one in jeopardy?

The secondary one is in the field by the Occult Research Club clubhouse.

Alright, whatever, let's go.

"You heard him, let's go."

I said as we rushed out of the hole in the wall in the East direction.

I couldn't get twenty steps before I saw an explosion in the distance.

What?

I saw her.

Rias Gremory, launching a blast of her famous Power of Destruction at someone below.

She flew up, and there he was.

Cao CAO?!

What?!

I immediately flew over to the scene, leaving Siegfried and Jeanne in the dust.

"Ah, Issei, help me finish off this Devil heiress."

Cao Cao said lazily as Rias levitated near Akeno and Koneko, gasping deeply.

"Cao Cao, are you insane?! We can't kill Rias Gremory."

I said, trying to talk sense into him.

"You aren't having second thoughts about this are you? We know that you prefer Devils to Humans with Georg's mind reading spell."

Cao Cao said with a glare.

What? How could he find something like that out?

"Cao Cao, killing Riser Phenex is one thing, but Rias Gremory is a whole nother story. She's the freaking sister of the Satan Lucifer! We can't take them on yet."

I said, desperately trying to slap some sense into him.

"We are on the verge of greatness now! We can't stop now. Now, be my friend and help me kill her, so we can prove our power!"

Y-you've gone off the deep end.

"Killing a few monsters and a Devil heir is one thing, but we can't kill the sister of Satan Lucifer! I won't be part of this."

….

"Are you rebelling against me, Issei?"

Cao Cao asked with a terrifying smile.

"Yes, I am not willing to throw away my life this early!"

He shook his head in displeasure as he hovered on his orb.

"You remember what happened to the last person that betrayed me. He became my enemy!"

He flew at me with his spear pointed against me.

Whew!

I barely dodged that.

"You just tried to kill me! Alright Cao Cao I tried talking you out of this but it's me or you. Let's fight."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Please leave a review if you can. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave a review or pm me, and I will try to respond to you ask quickly as I can.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
